wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarb watażki/XIV
}} Opowieść nasza zamknęła się z poprzednim rozdziałem, akcja jej dobiegła swego kresu, główne postaci odegrały swoją rolę — resztę pozostawić by można imaginacji czytelnika... Rozdział niniejszy, rozdział ostatni nazwać by się mógł słusznie zbytecznym... Jest jednakże zwyczaj, powiedzielibyśmy, tradycyjny, że autor, nim się pożegna ze swoimi czytelnikami, wyprowadza ich poza granice zakreślone powieści i o dalszych losach najgłówniejszych osób rzuca bodaj kilka krótkich szczegółów. Jest to zwyczaj tak stary, tak silny i tak już utarty, że i my wyłamywać się z niego nie chcemy. Taki rzut oka na późniejsze koleje bohaterów powieści miewa zresztą swoje usprawiedliwienie albo w życzeniu czytelnika, który się zajął nimi, że nieobojętna, a nawet pożądana mu jest taka wycieczka poza widownię właściwej powieści — albo w pewnej słabości samego autora, który w długim toku opowiadania tak się przywiązał do tych dzieci swojej imaginacji, że żegnając się z nimi, raz jeszcze rad by ujrzeć je w myśli przed sobą... Autor byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby tym razem zbiegały się oba powody na usprawiedliwienie tego krótkiego ostatniego rozdziału... Rzućmy więc kilka słów o każdej z najważniejszych postaci. W kilka miesięcy po opisanych zajściach odbył się we Lwowie, w kościele katedralnym przepyszny akt ślubny, w którym wszystkie znakomitości miasta i nadzwyczaj liczna publiczność pośpieszyła wziąć udział. Przed kościołem stała w ordynku paradnym chorągiew dragonii koronnej, a gdy nowożeńcy opuścili kościół, powitała ich huczną salwą... Pan młody ubrany był w mundur gwardii koronnej, a urodą swoją męską i dzielnością postawy podwójnie zwracał na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Mówiono, że godny był swej oblubienicy, którą z wyrazem szczęścia na całym obliczu wiódł do ołtarza, a która urokiem niepospolitej, prawdziwie olśniewającej piękności wywoływała głosy szczerego podziwu... Nie potrzebujemy prawie dodawać, że śliczną tę i dobraną parę stanowili hrabia Fogelwander i Erinna. W tłumie gości weselnych było dużo bogatych strojów i świetnych mundurów, ale ponad wszystkie górował bezprzykładnym przepychem i blaskiem klejnotów wschodni ubiór starca, ojca panny młodej, o którego bajecznym majątku obiegały po całym Lwowie najdziwniejsze i najprzesadniejsze wieści. Mimo tej wielkiej przesady pogłoski te miały przecież rzeczywistą podstawę, Mavrodukas bowiem był istotnie właścicielem olbrzymiej jak na owe czasy fortuny. Należał do najsłynniejszych kupców całego Wschodu, a imię jego we wszystkich stolicach europejskich liczyło się do pierwszorzędnej handlowej arystokracji. Jakby nie dość było staremu fanariocie dać córce swej posag ogromny, usiłował jej dać jeszcze blask tytułu i wysokiego urodzenia. Przywiózł z sobą całą cyprysową skrzynię najrozmaitszych pergaminów, które miały dowodzić, a nawet dowodziły istotnie, że Mavrodukas pochodzi od książąt greckich, blisko niegdyś spowinowaconych z tronem, że nawet i po zdobyciu Konstantynopola przez Turków i rozproszeniu się najznakomitszych rodzin po innych krajach ród jego dostępował zaszczytów i że zdobiła go niejednokrotnie mitra książęca multańska. Hospodar wołoski, Konstantyn III miał być członkiem tej rodziny. Fogelwander miał na sobie szarfę oficerską po raz ostatni na ślubie. Wystąpił z wojska i wyjechał z Polski. Wychowany od najpierwszych lat dziecinnych we Francji, tęsknił do niej ustawicznie. Będąc panem świetnej fortuny, osiadł, wzorem tylu innych magnatów polskich owego czasu, stale w Paryżu. Nim wszakże przeniósł się tam zupełnie, towarzyszyć musiał teściowi swemu do Konstantynopola, który żegnając zawód kupiecki, musiał osobiście uporządkować swe liczne stosunki na Wschodzie. Jechali przez Multany. Kilka mil za granicą polską zatrzymali się dla odpoczynku w nędznej gospodzie. Z dala widać było na wysokiej skale, wśród ciemnych borów ponury, samotny monaster. Była też Wereżanka. Fogelwander z żoną swą i teściem ruszyli już w dalszą drogę, kiedy olbrzymi bury pies z głośnym ujadaniem wyprzedził podróżną karetę i zabiegł koniom drogę, jakby ich puścić nie chciał dalej... — Bimbasza! — zawołał ze zdziwieniem Fogelwander. W tejże chwili stanęła u drzwiczek karety szczególna jakaś postać. Był to krępy mężczyzna, z twarzą pełną blizn głębokich, z przenikliwymi małymi oczkami, z dużą, dziką brodą. Ubrany był w brudny i poszarpany habit mnicha... Był to Trokim watażka... — Ho, ho, postójcie no chwilkę — wołał z wyrazem szczerej radości na swej szpetnej twarzy — postójcie, jasny panie rotmistrzu!... Ot, stary znajomy was pozdrawia, Trokim Żyr, hajdamak! — Cóż ty tu robisz? — zapytał Fogelwander, patrząc na strój kampańczyka. — Ot, co robię, w monastyrze siedzę! — odparł Trokim. — Ale cóż, monachy szelmy! Dał ja im złota dużo, ot, tak dużo... wszystko obiecali, mówili, że mnie popem zrobią — a teraz kręcą i cyganią: ani im mów o tym, monastyr zamiatać mi każą! Ale dobrze i tak, żem im nie dał wszystkiego, mam tego dobrą kupę jeszcze zakopaną hen... w tym sinym borze, widzicie, tam daleko za monastyrem!... Czekam jeno czas jakiś, a jak mi bardzo markotno będzie w Wereżance, monastyr podpalę, a monachów zamknę, aby żywcem w popiół poszły, zdrajcy! I zaśmiał się okrutnie, pokazując szeroki rząd białych dużych zębów... Fogelwander kazał ruszyć woźnicy. — Hej, hej, panoczku, jasny panoczku — wołał dalej Trokim, który nie zdawał się być trzeźwym — głupi wy byli, skarbu wy nie chcieli... ot, i marnie poszedł!... Szachin mnie przy skarbie napadł; zabił ja jego, zabił ja dwóch pachołków — masz tobie skarb, psi synu! Doprawił i mnie Szachin, co prawda, to prawda: leżałem w tej pieczarze bez ducha. Jakem tylko otworzył oczy i dech znalazł, począłem wynosić zaraz złota po trosze, po trosze i chować w inne miejsce niedaleko... Wyniósł ja tego kupę dobrą... Potem w czas jakiś, gdy się człek wylizał znowu, wrócił ja po resztę... oho! Co wy na to? Ani złota, ani Szachina, ani jego kampańczyków! Czary, wierutne czary! Szachin z biesem trzymał; czart — jego kum przyszedł i wziął ich wszystkich trzech, a o złocie nie zapomniał... Boże, pomiłuj! I Trokim przeżegnał się trzy razy — a tymczasem powóz, wyjechawszy na gładką drogę, ruszył szybko i zostawił go z Bimbaszą w tyle... Tu miejsce nadmienić łaskawym czytelnikom, że co hajdamak przypisywał paktom Szachina z piekielnymi mocami, stało się drogą naturalną a następującą. Zaraz po powrocie swoim do Kamieńca z owej wycieczki w jary Fogelwander stawił się razem z Porwiszem i stróżem janczynieckiej karczmy u pana komendanta jenerała de Witte i tu o wszystkim zrobił formalne zeznanie. Zaraz nazajutrz wysłano tam osobną komisję i oddział żołnierzy. Skarb, który mimo że już nie był cały, miał w istocie ogromną wartość. Deponowano go w twierdzy kamienieckiej, a całą sprawę powierzono osobnej komisji, której Fogelwander także wręczył brylant i puchar z piastrami. Wydano ogłoszenia, aby właściciele zrabowanych kosztowności zgłaszali się z dowodami. Kielichy i inne sprzęty kościelne pozwracano kościołom, po niektóre znaczniejsze kosztowności zgłosili się prawi właściciele, ale pretensji do gotówki mało kto mógł udowodnić. Skarbowi latyczowskiemu zwrócono część złupionej kasy, hospodar jegomość nie otrzymał nic. Cała sprawa wlokła się nieskończenie długo — aż nareszcie ucichła zupełnie wśród nieszczęśliwych zamieszek domowych— a chcąc podać dokładną historię późniejszą kolei tej części skarbu watażki, musielibyśmy chyba napisać osobne, długie opowiadanie... Kiedyś może napiszemy je istotnie... Wspomnijmy teraz o naszej trójce żołnierskiej: o Porwiszu, Ogarku i Kwackim. Mavrodukas wynagrodził ich hojnie za uratowanie swej córki, a Fogelwander za uratowanie swej żony. Każdy z nich otrzymał po pięćset ważnych holenderskich dukatów. Kwacki nadto, który koniecznie pragnął powrócić do swych honorów w Kamieńcu, otrzymał za instancją Fogelwandra u jenerała Witte pardon i rangę ceugwarta, którą pełnił wzorowo jeszcze lat dwadzieścia, aż do śmierci jenerała, którego kochał i uwielbiał... Porwisz płakał jak dziecko, gdy się rozstawał ze swym rotmistrzem. Napierał się koniecznie, aby go Fogelwander wziął z sobą za forysia, rozmyślił się jednak inaczej, gdy się dowiedział, że musiałby opuścić kraj ojczysty, w którym spokojnie pragnął położyć kości. Wystąpił wkrótce z dragonii i wrócił pod Jarosław, do swej wioski rodzinnej. Tu, odszukawszy krewnych, posiadając, jak na stan swój, bardzo przyzwoitą fortunkę, stary żołnierz spokojnie i szczęśliwie spędził resztę żywota. Wesoły gwardiak Ogarek powrócił do Warszawy, ożenił się z majętną mieszczanką, założył sklep, kupił kamieniczkę i tak z ubogiego żołnierza stał się zamożnym obywatelem stolicy. Otóż i wszyscy znajomi nasi, z którymi się rozstajemy. Pozostaje teraz autorowi tylko pożegnać łaskawych czytelników, przeprosić tych, których cierpliwości nadużył, podziękować tym, których pobłażliwa uwaga aż dotąd towarzyszyć mu raczyła — i napisać: C. Category:Skarb watażki